Eye for an Eye
by TheAmazingGenie
Summary: Anna and Gia fall into the world of Kuroshitsuji. Once they arrive they seem to have transformed into half-demons. Anna being half neko and Gia being half witch. Only they don't realize they are attracting the interest of two earls and two butlers. CielXOCXAlois and SebastianXOCXClaude


I rushed up into my room and grabbed my first volume of Black Butler manga. Gia followed me soon afterward. I could tell she was dying to read it. "Here it is. Just don't have a nosebleed when Sebastian or Ciel look sexy." I chuckled. Gia pretended to bitch-slap me, "Don't worry I won't. Besides I probably would have a nosebleed when I see Grell." She insanely smiled.

"I hope I can trust you. I did have a nosebleed when looking at a certain anime character on google images." I warned, grabbing my IPod to look at the featured pictures on IFunny.

"What would you do if you were warped into Black Butler?" Gia asked, flipping a page of the volume. I thought about it for a moment, "You know me and my love triangles. As much as it annoys me I would want a Claude and Sebastian love triangle. I have no idea why Claude would be in it but I want to get Sebastian interested first." I said, gazing off into a dreamy state.

"Anna, you are about to have another nosebleed." Gia grinned. I reached over for the tissue box on my nightstand, yelling, "Shit! Not again!" Gia laughed as she grabbed my IPod and hacked into it and played the Black Butler OST.

"You're going to make it worse!" I shouted as my tissue turned red. Gia rolled on the floor laughing as I grabbed more tissues and glared at my friend. Tired from the loss of blood I sat on my bed and waited for the sudden nosebleed to stop. "Sorry...the...look…on...your...face...was...so...funny." She took a breath, calming her laughter.

"Okay, it's almost midnight, the witching hour. Let's go to bed." I said. Gia sighed and set up her sleeping bag and snuggled in the blankets.

Oddly I kept dreaming about Black Butler, Usually my dreams involved Hetalia or Dragonball Z. This was a rare occurrence. I couldn't remember the dream exactly, but I do recall a lot of red and black. I woke up, sweat on my forehead. I could tell from Gia's uneven breathing that she is awake too.

A crash pounded on my bedroom ceiling. "What was that?" I asked, Gia didn't respond. Another crash sounded, I began cuddling into my covers. "Are we being attacked?" She asked. "I'm not sure." A third crash pounded. Just when I thought the roof would collapse on us, everything faded to black.

I woke up again, this time on cold, soft grass. "Gia?" I croaked. My voice hoarse. "Present." She replied. Good, we're both here. But where?

We both stood up brushing the loose grass off of our shirts. Which are not our pajamas but now just commoner clothes. I was shocked that I'm wearing a skirt as well. Something isn't right. I would never wear a skirt in my life if I needed to. "OMG! Anna your hair!"

I rolled my eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you that my hair gets really poofy at night. Curse my curly hair!" I said, smacking my head.

"No not that! You have neko ears!" Gia giggled, pinching my ears like Kagome did to Inuyasha on the first episodes of that anime. I felt something else heavy at the bottom of my back. I reached behind me and felt the soft fur of a tail. Hmmm, never thought I would ever be a neko.

I looked at my friend Gia, "Say so yourself, you got Prussia-like red eyes. At least mine were natural." I said, referring to my slightly tinted red eyes I got from surgery. "Sweet…but where the fuck are we?"

I observed my surroundings, "Let's see. We're outside a forest, in front of us is a back in the day English town. The air is more clearer. I say that we are back in time!"

Gia rolled her eyes and facepalmed, "Good job Captain Obvious. Just when?" I reached up to my head and pinched my ears. Ooh, so fluffy.

"I don't know. We should go check out the town. But I want to try something…" I focused really hard on my neko appearance and felt the world getting smaller and smaller. I opened my eyes and stared at Gia's legs. "Aww, you turned into a black kitty." She said, picking me up. I hissed and leapt from her arms.

I pointed with my paw towards the town. Gia nodded and we both headed down there.


End file.
